Blackest Night
by Amethyst Nite
Summary: Artemis Hunt is a senior at Brick Ridge Night Academy. Her brother Apollo has forced her into a position she doesn't want to be in. Her friend Orian has come to protect her from her enemies, and Selena is there for her always. What's missing?
1. Big Brother

**I own this story and all the characters!**

The Blackest Night

Chapter One: Big Brother

She was running across the greens, her old tennis shoes literally falling apart beneath her feet, her fiery red hair was flying in the wind, and her jeans and black tank-top were stuck to her skin. As she neared the edge of the forest she saw a flash of light to her left in her peripheral. _If only I had paid more freaking attention in combat training, then maybe I wouldn't be running from these bozos._ She couldn't think of the correct maneuvers to escape these cretins, so she ran. The flash kept growing brighter though, and she felt as if she was slowly losing control of her body...

Artemis shot up out of her sleep, and nearly fell off the tree she had been sleeping in. Artemis Hunt was fairly short only about 5'3. She had bright green eyes that almost glowed in the dark, and hair the color of a fire truck. She was extremely skinny, and had to wear heels practically all the time. Her tank-top and jeans were plastered to her slightly tanned skin. She was lucky that she didn't have all the freckles red-heads normally had, but she had a few sprinkled across her skin. Her hair, which normally reached down to the end of her back, was matted into massive not, and her feet were raw from running. The first thing that came to her mind were the people who had been chasing her only mere hours ago, but then she remembered the light. She also remembered how Selena Knight, her best friend, had met her at the edge of the woods just as they had planned the night before. Selena had platinum blonde hair that reached well below her lower back, she had electric blue eyes, and was nearly 5'7. She had lightly bronzed skin, and an infectious up beat personality. They were both seniors at Brick Ridge High, and even though Artemis was almost 19 and Selena was 18, it didn't mean they couldn't take care of themselves. Artemis decided she should at least attempt to crawl back into her dorm room. The tree she had slept in over 100 feet tall, and the branch at the very top is barely two feet beneath her window. She finished the climb and crawled through the already open window.

"Hey Arty! What took you so long?" asked Selena who had apparently already gotten ready for bed, even though it was just now twelve.

"Um...maybe the fact that you left me in the tree," I replied.

"O, right. I kinda forgot to get you once I was finished showering didn't I? O well, at least your here now."

"So when does our first class start again?"

"Hmm...it says on the schedules that it starts around eight tonight. At least it's after dinner right? I mean last year was awful with it being in the middle of meal time."

"Either way it sucks in my opinion. I mean why do we have to learn the history of vampires if we aren't vampires?"

"Shh! They don't know that remember?"

"O right whoops. I can't believe they haven't figured it out yet. I mean how dumb can you be?"

"Look just be happy they are that dumb. Otherwise we wood be cat food. Now hurry up before they smell you."

"O hush!" and with that Artemis stalked off to the bathroom to shower. _Run, run, run, run, run. That is all I do when they find us is run. I should be able to stand up and fight, but ever since my memory disappeared I've been in a whirlwind of confusing situations that keep me from thinking straight. Maybe Selena is right, maybe I should just give up on the prospect of my memories returning. But what if they never come back and I'm running the rest of my life? _Slowly but surely she returned to the sleep which she had woken from.

"Get up or we are gonna be late!" Selena yelled at the top of her lungs. "I refuse to be late on the first day of classes, especially since this is our first day as seniors."

"I'm up, quit yelling."

"OK good now get dressed and meet me in the dinning hall."

She got up and walked to the bathroom in their dorm room, and preceded to get dressed. Luckily she had remembered to lay her clothes out the night before so all she had to do was put on her school uniform. Unlike most schools, their school colors were black and dark gray, so their uniforms were black pleated skirts, a white button up collard shirt, and a gray vest. The shoes were left up to the student, so she wore a pair of black stilettos. As Artemis made her way to the dinning hall, she couldn't shake this feeling that she was being followed.

"Nice of you to join me Arty," said Selena in a sour tone. "I thought you might have gone back to sleep, but I guess you didn't."

"Would I be here if I had?"

"Good point."

"So where is our first class?"

"It's in building C room 425 on the third floor. It'll only take a few minutes to get there. Do you want any breakfast?"

"Nope, lets just go ahead and get this over with." Artemis stood up and was out the door in less than a second. They crossed the campus slowly, making sure to keep a safe distance from the other students. You could never tell these days who might bite you, and who wouldn't. By the time they made it to their classroom, classes had begun. They walked in and took two seats at the back and waited for their day to be over with.

Artemis was walking back to her dorm after her last class, when she heard footsteps behind her. _Ugh, I haven't I had to deal with enough crap today? Apparently not. Well I can only hope that this will go smoothly. _Artemis turned around to face her pursuer. She came face to face with the most handsome guy she had ever seen. "Um...who...um...who are you?" she finally managed to stutter out.

"Hi, I'm Orion Skye, and you left this in the classroom," he said with a sweet almost flirty smile playing on his lips. Orion was really tall, so Artemis was looking up into his gentle emerald eyes, when she noticed how muscular and tan he was for a vampire. His dark brown hair was cut short, and spiked on top. His deep voice reminded Artemis of the sun's warmth and how like just thinking about the sun could brighten the day, his voice was the same.

"O, right, thanks. Um, I don't think I remember you being in my combat skills class."

"I'm not. In fact I just started today, but don't worry, your brother Apollo sent me and Endymion Kingsly. He said that he thought you and Selena could use a little help."

"Wait, what? My brother sent you to look after me? That is a load of bull. There is no way my brother would care enough to do that. I mean he sent me to this place just to get me out of his hair."

"You know that isn't true. He sent you here because he thought you might be better protected from the people chasing you. But if you keep pulling stunts like the one last night, then his intentions will be for nothing." As he said this a look of worry flashed across his handsome features, and it made Artemis' heart nearly skip a beat.

"How did you know about me leaving campus last night?"

"Selena has informed your brother of what you've been doing the past few months. Don't be mad at her though, you know how your brother can be when it comes to getting people to talk."

"Yea, well I suppose it was for good purposes," she said with a laugh. "But she could have at least told me that she was going to. I mean how am I suppose to handle this and school. Not to mention that ever since we started going here I can't remember any of my past. For all I know my brother is dead and your one of them, sent here to take me away." _Who is this guy really? I mean what if what I said is true. What if he really is one of them? What if he really was sent to take me away from the only person who is like family to me? And why does he keep looking at me with those sad eyes of his? It's like I mean more to him than an acquaintance should. And why is my brother just now caring enough to send help?_

"I can't tell you much more here, but maybe we will get a chance to talk later. Meet me by the woods at 8 A.M. I'll tell you more then, OK."

"Why can't you just tell me now? Why do you have to wait?"

"There may be the wrong kind of people listening now. I've already said to much on the subject. Trust me, if I tell you any more, then you won't be the only one in danger. Now hurry and go to your room, but don't tell Selena that you are going to meet me. She might get the wrong idea."

"Why would she get the wrong idea?"

"Just trust me and don't tell her." With that he left her standing in the crisp night air alone, and in the dark.

_Why are guys so freaking complicated some times? I wonder why Selena would get the wrong idea? Ugh why does it have to be so cold tonight._ As she walked back to her dorm, she couldn't help but think of his eyes and how they had seemingly peered into her soul.

**This is the first story I have written, and I would really appreciate if all the readers would give me a review, good or bad.**

**If I get 10 reviews, then I will post the next chapter, Crushed.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Crushed

**I own this story and all the characters!**

Blackest Night

Chapter Two: Crushed

Artemis had stayed up all night waiting till 8 A.M. She was excited and nervous about her meeting with Orion. As she climbed out her window she felt a pang of guilt for not telling Selena about her little rendezvous, but for some reason she liked the thought of meeting a Orion in secret. She jumped to the ground beneath tree and landed on her feet. For as long as she could remember, which wasn't as long as it should have been, she had the reflexes and grace of a cat. Maybe it was due to the goddess she had been named after, or maybe she was just some creepy cat thing, who knew. As she neared the edge of the woods she heard someone humming. For a split second it reminded her of something many years ago, but she got a massive headache and the feeling disappeared.

"Orion, is that you?" she called out in an almost inaudible whisper.

"Yes it ti's me Orion," he whispered into her ear in an almost perfect mimic of a British accent.

"Jeez! You scared me half to death."

"That is quite nearly impossible."

"Um OK then? So what is it that you need to tell me that you couldn't tell me earlier?"

"I guess the first thing would be to tell you that your brother has been arrested for trying to hide you. There is talk that they are going to put him to death, but those are just rumors. Your parents are fretting about what to do in this situation, because if they let on that they know of your whereabouts, then they too could be sentenced. They can't lose their high standing with the committee members either. Since your brother is in jail, he worried that they might see this as an opportunity to try and capture you. Your cousin Ares Warrington is holding down the fort with the association. And..."

"Wait who is Ares? And I thought my parents were dead?" she interjected abruptly.

" Ares is one of your cousins. Your parents had to make everyone believe that they had no knowledge of your whereabouts, so they had to distance themselves from you no matter the effect."

"O, I can't believe they basically abandoned me. Not to mention that thanks to them and Apollo I'm stuck in this prison. You still haven't told me why he sent you of all people to be my body guard."

"Your brother and I have history together, and he trusts that I can protect you better than anyone else."

"O, well if that is all you have to tell me, then I'm going back to my dorm." She was just about to turn and leave when she saw a look of anguish in his eyes.

"That is everything I have to tell you, but you don't have to leave just yet, do you?" She could hear the sadness in his voice, and she almost stayed there with him. She couldn't do that to Selena though. She had to go back to her dorm.

"I can't. If Selena woke up and I was gone, then she would have a total freak out. I couldn't do that to her not after everything we've been through together."

"Well then good night my fair maiden. I hope to see the soon," with those words he swept a bow and kissed her hand gently.

"Good night Orion." she said with a slight note of sadness in her own voice. As she walked back to her dorm she could hear him humming is strangely familiar tune. She climbed back into the window the way she had gotten out and crawled into her bed. She fell asleep humming the tune she seemed unable to forget.

The week had gone by in typical vampire high school style, nothing good happened. Orion had seemingly disappeared, and for some reason that had made Artemis's attempt at not thinking about him even harder. _Why can't I stop thinking about him? He is only one guy out of like millions, so why is he the one making butterflies in my stomach? Him and his stunning good looks, deep voice, and the way he uses that accent of his just puts me overboard. I can't handle this right now. If only I could tell Selena, then maybe I could get things off my chest. I know, I'll tell Selena at lunch! It is after this class I think. _She was so lost in thought that she almost didn't hear the bell ring signaling the end of morning classes. As she walked toward the main dining hall she tried to think of how to explain things to Selena, when literally ran into her.

"Arty! I didn't even see you coming," she said in a startled voice.

"Hey! Sorry, I was just in a hurry to find you. I have so much to tell you. Um who is he?" Artemis was starring up into a pair of sky blue eyes that were attached to yet another handsome boy. He was tall just like Orion, except that he was more muscular, a little tanner, and had black hair styled just like Orion's.

"Hi, I'm Endymion Kingsly. You must be Artemis, Selena has told me a lot about you." His voice was deep and rich, and he to had a slight British accent.

"Right Orion told me about you. Anyway nice to meet you."

"Um what was it that you wanted to tell me Arty?" Selena seemed a little annoyed that I had interrupted her and Endymion's conversation.

"O, um it isn't anything that can't wait until tonight. Um, actually I just remembered I have to study for a test in my Humanology class next period. I'll just see you at dinner, or maybe when we get to the dorms. Bye," and with that Artemis walked away.

_I wonder why Selena was annoyed that I had interrupted them. I mean it was an accident right. _She was walking around the campus, and she could feel the coolness of the night air seeping into her skin. _Where is Orion? Why haven't I seen him in days? I bet he realized how weird I am and decided to go back and tell Ares to get Apollo to send someone else. To think that I thought he might have some sort of feelings for me, but how could he we just met. Then again maybe he does and he just doesn't want to compromise my safety by getting to attached and becoming distracted. Maybe he is just a man whore and is seeing like six girls at one time and I'm actually better off without him. Maybe I'm a deranged lunatic talking to myself, and wondering whether or not a guy I just met has the hots for me. God I'm pathetic. _She hadn't been paying attention to where she was going, and when she looked up she found herself by a pond near the forest at the back of the property. It was majestic looking, as the steamed rolled off the top of the water, and then disappeared into the night. _I wish they really did make chill pills, because I sure could use one. _She had no clue how long she had been there, but she could hear the bells signaling afternoon classes tolling in the distance. _Great, now I'm gonna be late for class unless I run like heck. I guess I'll have to carry my shoes, darn. _She took off like a rocket running toward the sound of the bells. By the time she made it to the building they had stopped. She still had to go to class though, so she put her shoes back on and strolled in.


	3. Apollo's Birthday

**I own this story and all the characters!**

The Blackest Night

Chapter Three: Apollo's Birthday

"Hey Artemis, long time no see," said the voice Artemis had been dreaming of for days on end. It had been nearly a week since she had met Orion at the forest, and this was the first time they had spoken to each other since then.

"Yea, your right it has been awhile. I thought that maybe you had died or something, if only I was that lucky." She could hear the cold acid in her voice as she mentally cursed herself for being so rude.

"Ah well I see someone woke up on the wrong side of the bat cave tonight," said Orion with a warm chuckle and a sexy smile.

"If you only knew sometimes. So how have you been?"

"I'll only tell you if you promise to play nice, even if its only for an hour that you do." Once again he flashed that smile of his, and made her heart melt.

"I guess I can hold to that commitment. Deal."

"For your information I was making preparations for a party. A little bird told me that a special someone's birthday is coming up." _Is it already October? How come no one told me?_

"Oh so who is this special someone?" _Watch it be a girlfriend or something. Sigh. _

"Your brother goofball! How could you forget your own brother's birthday? It is tomorrow after all." _Apollo's birthday? Who cares about my brother's birthday, well besides my brother. I wonder what today's date is...hmm...oh that's right its the 19th. Wait my birthday is tomorrow. Are our birthdays on the same day?_

"Is tomorrow the 20th?"

"Yea your brother's birthday."

"Oh well I guess it just slipped my mind. Wait how are you gonna have a party if my brother is in jail?"

"He was cleared of all charges due to the fact that he has had no contact with you in years. Anyway, so Endymion, Selena, and I are sneaking off campus to go see him. He really wants you to come, but we can't risk someone finding out who you are, so you'll have to stay here. Sorry." There it was again that look of anguish she always saw in his eyes, it went beyond just being sorry about not being able to take her to the party, there was something else behind it.

"Oh well I guess I have no choice but to stay here and knit a sweater and talk to my cats like all the other old ladies no one wants to be around." _Go figure that they don't want you there, I mean it is only your birthday too. At least I think it is..._

"What? Is that supposed to be some kind of cat lady joke?"

"Just forget it. I have to get back to the dorm, I think I forgot one of my books." She turned to go, but he caught her by the arm and linked their arms together.

"May I go with thee to fetch thy book?" She couldn't resist and he knew it.

"Fine I guess you can," and she added a smile of her own.

As they walked back toward the dorm, she couldn't quite remember what Selena had said the night before about her plans for the week. She was absolutely sure that she hadn't mentioned going to a birthday party for Apollo, that was for sure.

"Well here is the book," Artemis said as she lifted it off her bed.

"OK are you ready to head to the school now?"

"Yeah just let me change shoes, these are killing my feet." She slipped into her a pair of worn out black converse, and stood up.

"Wow you are really short to be nineteen."

"Actually I'm eighteen, and thank you so much for pointing that out to me."

"Sorry, it's just that your brother is so tall, I guess just assumed you wouldn't be a midget."

"For your information I am not a midget, I am just short," she said with a hint of that acidness back in her voice. They didn't talk much on the way to the school. _I am not a midget, at least not legally. I'm just a little short is all. Right?_

"Well I guess I'll see you the next time you decide to pop up for a visit. Bye" She turned and this time she got away before he could even attempt to grab her hand.

"Arty wait up!" Yelled Selena as she practically ran to catch up with Artemis.

"Hey, sorry I didn't here you calling my name," she lied.

"Anyway so there is this thing, a party or something, tomorrow and I'm going so I won't be able to wait at the woods like we had planned."

"Its alright, I'm pretty sure I can find someone else to meet me at sunrise in case I get caught again."

"Yea I know you'll miss me. Anyway, the only reason I'm going is because Endymion invited me. I'll try to bring you back some food or something OK?"

"Sure that sounds great. Wait are you and Endymion an item?"

"Not really but yea we are."

"I can't believe it, you are living your senior dream. Well if I don't hurry I'll be late to class, again. Bye," and just like with Orion I turned and left without giving her a chance to stop me.

_Ugh! I can't believe that she is actually going to leave me here. Oh well, like I said, I can find someone else to wait for me. At least I think I can. I don't really know a whole lot of people around here that I'm friendly with. Hmm...I think I'll just stay in the dorm. _She walked to her final class that day and was almost glad that she would have alone time tomorrow.

"I'm sorry, but your teacher Mrs. Eros is on a small personal vacation. She will be back by Monday. Your weekend officially starts now. Since you are being let out early, you cannot bother the other classes, and you must go straight to your dorms or the dining hall or library," said one of the headmistresses staff.

_Now what? I have an hour of early dismissal and absolutely nothing to do. I guess I'll go for yet another walk. _This time instead of stopping a few yards from the majestic pond, she waded out into it. _God the water is freezing, but it feels great. If only I had thought to wear a swimsuit. _The chilly water had awakened her from the depression she had been about to think herself into, and instead of thinking, she just floated on top of the water. Her hair flowed about her in large swirling patterns, her clothes floated with the water, and her shoes just sank a little. Other than that this was the most peaceful moment she had had in days. The only thing that could make it better would be if Orion were there with her. She stayed there floating for hours. when she finally decided to get out, the sun had risen well above her head.

She slept well past breakfast that night. When she finally woke up, she immediately took a long hot shower. Her eyes were blood shot from where she had been crying in her sleep, but she couldn't remember why. In fact she could never remember why she cried in her sleep. She walked over to Selena's bed and found a note. It read:

Dear Arty,

We have gone to the party. I don't know when we will be back.

-Selena

P.S. I washed your clothes from last night. Your welcome.

_Well at least she washed my clothes. Now what to do? Should I go back to the pond or should I wait here alone. Pond it is. _She stood up, put a swimsuit on under her all black outfit, and walked out toward the pond. _Maybe I should go get some food first. After all if I wait to long, then the whole campus will be able to hear my stomach growl. _She changed her course, and instead went to the main dining hall.

When she reached the building, she could automatically sense something strange going on. She walked in and realized that there wasn't a single person in the whole building. _Well if that isn't freaking scary as heck I don't know what is._ She kept walking until she came to the main dining hall. The doors were closed._ They never shut the doors. Where is everyone? _She pulled on the doors and when they opened she nearly jumped out of her skin. There they were waiting for her.


	4. Birthday Blues

**I own this story and all the characters!**

Blackest Night

Chapter Four: Birthday Blues

"SURPRISE!" yelled the packed dining hall. Artemis almost turned around and ran. The look on her face was one that you might see on a deer standing in the headlights of a car in the middle of nowhere. _Holy cow poo, I can't believe I fell for this. Ugh! And to think I had actually been looking forward to that alone time._

"Happy birthday," echoed around the room in various voice from people she barely knew.

"Arty, come blow out the candles," called Selena. She was standing beside a round table with a three tiered cake beside her. The cake had chocolate icing, and nineteen candles on top.

"Yea Artemis. Blow out the candles with me." _That voice. I know that voice. Who said that? Why can't I remember whose voice that is?_ She looked to her left and saw a tall, handsome, bronzed, blonde haired, and blue eyed guy standing next to her. He was everything she wasn't, but his face was like hers. The same soft lips, the same big eyes, and the same heart shaped face. _Is that Apollo?_

"Um sure lets blow out **our **candles," she added with an icy coolness. She leaned toward the candles and at the exact same time, almost as if he could read her mind, they blew out the candles.

"OK everyone who ever wants a slice come and get it!" Yelled the guy standing beside her. _Apollo? Could he be Apollo? My brother? My only brother, who left me here to rot. _She could feel her blood boiling with anger. _The devil who forced me into this hell hole dares to show up. How could he? _She could feel angry tears stinging her eyes as she watched him smile as if nothing was wrong. As if he hadn't practically abandoned his only sister.

"Hey birthday boy...and girl!" As he said this, Orion walked around to put his arm on their shoulders. It wasn't a gesture someone you had known for barely a week would do.

"Hey Orion what's up man?" asked her brother.

"Nothin' man, just waiting for you guys to open presents." He flashed his smile, and even though Artemis was pissed, she melted.

"Wait presents? I don't know anyone here. How can they give us presents if they don't know us?" At least_ I don't think I know anyone here. I can't be sure. For all I know these could all be close family friends._

"Yep presents. Now here is the first one. It's for Arty." Selena walked up and handed Artemis a neatly wrapped box. It was pretty obvious who it was from. She tore the wrapping paper off and opened the lid. Inside were a pair of six inch black stilettos. They were fairly simple, except for the diamond studded heel.

"Awe, Selena thanks," as she said this the tears in her eyes went from tears of anger to tears of happiness.

"Now for Apollo's present." Endymion handed him a small, shiny, black box. The only decoration was the black bow on top. He opened the box and inside were a set of car keys. _Wow go figure that they would give him a car. _The group of people followed Apollo to where his present awaited him. Artemis was left behind, her only company the shoes she still held in her hands. _Now is my chance to get out of here before they decide to try and force more things on me. _She turned toward the exit, and saw Orion standing there starring at her.

"Are you not going to go see your brother's present?" His eyes held hers, and she could see the anguish they always had when he looked at her.

"Um, no I'm not."

"Why? After all, this whole party was his idea. He wanted to cheer you up, and what better way than a surprise party?"

"Well if he is my brother, then he should know that I hate surprise parties." She started to walk toward him when his next words froze her to the spot.

"You didn't use to." Now she could hear the sadness in his voice.

"How do you know what I did like? We just met." She was getting angry again. _I used to like surprise parties? How would he know? I didn't even know that. Wait maybe I do like them. I wish I could just remember. If I could remember, then this wouldn't be a freaking problem._

"Oh I mean I was just assuming that you had. At least I think that your brother said your parents threw you surprise parties, and that they always seemed to make you happy, so..." He started to turn, and said, "Well I'm going to go back to the party...your party." She watched as he walked slowly out the door, and toward the sounds of laughter. _Wait...come back._

Artemis was floating in the pond. She had been there since she left the party. She still hadn't figured out what Orion really meant about her use to liking surprise parties. _I wonder who Orion really is. I don't think he is just an acquaintance. The way he looks at me, and some of the things he does and says are things only really close friends would do. That look he gives me...what is with that? Why does he always look so sad when we talk. Every time I see him, he has that pitiful look on his face. It's like he is the one pitying me. _She looked up at the sound of approaching foot steps. _I wonder who it is? Maybe if I swim to the other side of the pond they won't see me._

"I see that you did not enjoy our little party, sister." Apollo walked to the edge of the water and waited for the person in the darkness to reply.

"I don't like surprise parties, if you had spent any time with me in the past six years, then you might have known that...brother." She slowly swam to the edge of the pond where he was waiting.

"You know very well that I couldn't risk losing my standing with the association. If anyone had known that I knew of your whereabouts, then all that we had worked for would be pointless. Soon you will be able to fully grasp what I am saying." He reached out toward her in the darkness, and helped pull her out of the water. "As for you spending your days and nights floating around in this pond, that has to change. If you wish to have a private place to think, then go to the library. There is no need for you to risk your safety by being out here." He handed her a towel to wrap around her dripping body. "Come let us go to your dorm so that you can put on dry clothes and rest." They began to walk toward her dorm in silence.

"Apollo?" She was hesitant to use his name seeing as how this was the first real conversation they'd had in such a long time.

"Yes Artemis?" He turned his head slightly so he could see her shadowy form in the darkness.

"Who is Orion really? I...I mean is he just a friend of yours?" _Why am I asking him this at a time like this? Maybe I really have lost my mind._

"Well, Orion is a really close friend of yours actually." _A close friend of mine? He lied to me! How could he lie to me if we are such close friends? Maybe he didn't want to tell me because he thought that it might just make things more complicated. _

"What do you mean a close friend of mine? I barely know the guy. Besides he said he was your friend," she added rather abruptly.

"Well we are friends, but you were his friend first. Actually you've been friends since we were little."

"Why did he lie then?" She could feel her heart beating fasteras she waited for his answer. _Please let it be because he didn't want to upset me. Please!_

"Well he probably just didn't want to upset you like you said." _Did I say that out loud? Hmm...I can't quite remember. Either way I was right! _They walked for a little while longer. When they reached the dorms Apollo said his farewell, promising to see her again tomorrow. She walked the four flights to her room. The halls were still dimly lit meaning that the vampire "day" wasn't over just yet. She checked the clock on her phone. _I can't believe it's only four in the morning. _She took her room key out of her pocket and put it into the electronic reader. _A school that looks like a freaking medieval castle, yet it has electronic key-card readers. Wow. I can't believe I even care about what kind of locks my dorm has. _The door opened and she walked in. She shut the door behind her, and allowed the darkness to swallow her. She easily walked to her bed. Turning the lights on would be pointless since she knew the whole room like the back of her hand. She laid down and listened to the silence. Somewhere in the distance she could hear the rest of the school still celebrating her birthday. She listened until Selena came in and turned the lights on.

"Hey Arty. Can you believe your brother got a brand new Lexus LFA 2012? Why are your clothes all wet...again?"

"Oh...um...the sprinkler system came on while I was walking back to the dorm. So a Lexus LFA? That's awesome." _I hate lying to you Selena, but you would just worry if I told you the truth. Sorry._

"Oh, sorry about the sprinklers. Yeah it was all white, inside and out. Apparently it was from your parents. Your brother is having the rest of your presents sent here in the morning since you didn't get to open them. Did you see Endymion kiss me? It was so magical, I wish you had been there." Her face blushed as she remembered the moment.

"Really he kissed you? That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" _More presents? Really Apollo? You think you can buy my forgiveness?_

"Yea, he invited me to go on a picnic with him. He mentioned possibly you and Orion coming with us." _Orion..._

"Um...I don't think I can. I'm suppose to be spending time with Apollo. He wants to try and catch up or something."

"Oh, that's cool. Maybe Orion will want to go still, he can ask someone else to go." Selena winked and had all to knowing gaze as she asked, "That is unless you don't want him to?"

"If your asking if I like him, then no. I don't like him any more than acquaintances should," said Artemis as a shade of pink crept across her face.

"Rite, of course you don't."

"Maybe you know me a little to well Selena." They both laughed.


	5. The Past Reveals Itself

**I own this story and all the characters!**

Blackest Night

Chapter Five: The Past Reveals Itself

Apollo showed up the next school morning at 8 P.M. with at least twenty presents. "You left these at the party last night, and I thought that you might want them." She looked over the boxes and started opening them. In the first box was a pair of diamond earrings. The next box had a black ballgown, and an invitation to a vampire ball that night. Each box had either jewelry, shoes, or a gown and invitation to some social gathering. After she opened all the boxes, Apollo handed her a small box with just a bow as decoration. Inside were car keys. "Lets go find your new car shall we?" Apollo led her down to the parking lot by the main building. There sitting next to an all white car, with an all white interior, was an all black car identical to the white one. "Mom and dad decided that since your a senior now, that it might be time to let you be part of the family once more. Part of the reason is that it will be easier to protect you if you are at our house, plus they finally got control of the committee."

"Really? Wait if I go home what will happen to Selena and Endymion and Orion?'

"Well you aren't going until you finish out the year, so we will cross that bridge when we get there. Now I have to go back to meet with the association. I'll see you again soon." He reached into his pocket, pulled out his keys, and drove away. _Orion I wonder where you are?_

She decided to walk back to the dorm. _Well I guess I have plans tonight. I wonder if Orion would go with me to the ball thingy. I wonder where he even is? Ugh this is going to be a long night._

She was walking across campus looking for Selena when she saw Orion by the pond near the woods. He was with someone in a long dress. As she got closer she could hear them talking. He said, "When am I going to be able to tell her the truth? Haven't we waited long enough? I mean she already knows about her brother and the association."

"We can't risk her having a complete break down. She is the vampire's only chance for survival. If we lose her, then we lose the treaty with the humans which was the whole reason she was sent here to begin with," said the mystery woman. Her voice was smooth, but harsh at the same time.

"Look this is ridiculous. Just because the association has been working toward a treaty between our races doesn't mean that the girl can't know the truth about her life and family." He was getting mad and she could tell that the mystery woman didn't care.

"The Association of Human and Vampire Relations is very important and if you even think about trying to inhibit operations, then you can kiss her goodbye." With that mystery woman stormed off leaving Orion to ponder her words.

"Orion are...um...are you OK?"

"Artemis! Um how long have you been standing there?" He seemed nervous, almost a little afraid.

"Well I overheard your conversation, but completely by accident."

"Great well I'm fine, and just forget what you heard."

"Well what about the girl you were talking about? I mean, are you gunna tell her what you wanted to? Or are you just going to do what that woman said?"

"Um, I don't think that is any of your business," his voice was tight and he seemed annoyed at her for asking.

"Oh right, I'm sorry I guess I'll just leave you alone." She turned to leave and started walking back to her dorm. _Wow I'm such an idiot. How could I have just butted in like that? Now he is even more mad at me than before._

"Wait!" he yelled after her. "Do you want me to walk you to your dorm?"

"Sure."

"Sorry for being so harsh, it's just that the girl we were talking about is a really good friend of mine, and I think she needs to know the truth about what is happening around her. The association just doesn't want to jeopardize situations with the humans. Anyway, what were you doing walking by yourself?"

"Well I was looking for Selena to ask her where you were." She could feel her face flush at the acknowledgment of looking for him.

"Really?" he asked with a smile. "Well what did you want to ask my liege?"

"Well I was invited to this ball thing and I was wondering if you would be my escort."

"Of course, after all it's my job."

"Oh... right." She felt her face drop. _Great way to embarrass my self again. Wow if he wanted to go I bet he could find someone way cooler. I am such a dork._

"I'll pick you up at 10."

"OK. Wait I want to drive. I got a car just like Apollo's except its black."  
"OK, you can drive this time, but it's my turn next time. I'll see you at 10." He walked away with a smile on his face. She hurried upstairs and spent the next hour and a half primping for the ball. _Wow it's just like Cinderella. Almost anyway. I hope he thinks I'm pretty even though he apparently has his eyes set on someone else. _At exactly 10 o'clock there was a knock on her door. She went to open it and there stood Orion as handsome as ever.

"Wow Orion I never thought a guy could look pretty."

"Thanks, I think. You look absolutely ravishing. Are you ready to leave?" He couldn't take his eyes off of her. Her gown was floor length, and had the classic bell shape many ball gowns have. There was a pattern of diamonds placed intricately around the neck making jewelry unnecessary. She had diamond studs in her ears, and her hair was pulled half up and curled. She also had on the diamond tipped stilettos that Selena had given her.

"Yeah I'm ready." They walked out to her car and drove to the ball. Once they got there she parked the car and they walked into the grand mansion, headquarters of the committee.

"Ah you must be Ms. Nite and Mr. Skye. The guests have been awaiting our arrival. Please follow me." The butler led them to the ballroom where they were greeted by atleast a hundred committee members.

"Artemis it is so good to see you again my love," said an older woman who looked strangely like Artemis.

"Are you my mother?"

"Why of course I am silly. How could you forget your own mother darling?"

"I suppose it could be the fact that I have no recollection of anything before the academy."

"Well that could be a factor. Anyway, welcome to the Vampire Committee's Annual Fall Ball. I am glad that you could come. Your father sadly had to be elsewhere tonight, but he may be able to stop by before the night is over."

"That's good to know," she said as she scanned the room for any familiar faces.

"Well I hope the two of you enjoy yourselves, ta-ta." She disappeared into the c=throng of people.

"Well what do we do know?" she asked unsure if she wanted to hear the answer.

"We can do whatever you want."

"Hmm...I don't know what to do exactly."

"Will you dance with me?"

"Yes!" He grabbed her up into his warm arms and swung around the dance floor. They gazed into each others eyes, and Artemis was reminded of a time long ago when she had danced with another boy like Orion. _Wait, am I having a memory? Who is that boy? _She didn't say anything as they danced. Her mind kept wandering back to the scene between her and the other boy. _Why does that place look familiar? That gown reminds me of this one. Wait, is that Orion? Why am I dancing with Orion? _She closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder, hoping that the memory would go away. He pulled her closer to him and she was unwilling to let her mind drift back to the memory. She watched as the past her giggled and laughed at something the Orion look alike said. Eventually the girl's father came and took her out onto the balcony where she was captured by evil vampires. She could here the screams coming from the past Artemis' throat. Her father was knocked to the ground unable to help his daughter. She was carried off into the night, and the only thing she had to remember Orion look alike by was the ring on her left ring finger. They were engaged. _The Orion look alike and I were engaged? _She saw a series of scenes of her in captivity. She learned that the evil vampires who captured her were the same ones that had been chasing her lately. They were after her, because she was the heir to the vampire throne. _I am the heir to the vampire throne? _She saw the Orion look alike eventually rescue her, and her brother taking her to the academy and blocking her memories. She felt a scream erupt from _her _ throat and felt herself fall to the ground.


End file.
